


And We Enjoy the Moment

by JayneSmith



Series: Family First [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Familiars, Genius Harry Potter, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneSmith/pseuds/JayneSmith
Summary: Birthdays and Hogwarts Letters
Series: Family First [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859776
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	And We Enjoy the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Please read It Began In The Rain, or this will make no sense!!!

A year and a half later, Hikari had grown into himself. More confident and physically stronger, the Nine-year-old was showing himself to be a veritable genius. He had already worked through the muggle elementary and middle school material and had started to work through the high school material. Except for math. By that point, he had completed the high school material and would occasionally be found reading through the more advanced textbooks. Having outstripped Mika in that area, Akihiko who held his masters in mathematics and economics had taken on the now rather intimidating mantle of math tutor. 

Instead, Mika had begun to teach the boy Arthmancy and spell theory, topics that he adored and excelled at. After a small incident of accidental magic involving a smashed window and a ridiculous amount of ice cream, Asami had begun teaching her son Meditation, Occlumency and basic wandless magic. Though he had come leaps and bounds with the former, the latter two he struggled with endlessly. Asami assured him that it was his age that hindered his Occlumency as it required a large amount of controlled thought. A child's mind however was built on imagination and exploration. So Hikari who was a curious and creative child was ill-suited to the art. 

His wandless magic, however, was more often than not overpowered. Hikari was a very powerful child. Even at his age he all but matched Asami’s power easily and had a difficult time gauging how much power to use for each spell. Yet that would come with experience, so Asami continued to instruct her youngest in both. 

His more physical training also continued on. Every morning he met his brother in the dojo who trained him in both hand to hand combat as well as his swordsmanship. At least once a week Touma would join them in their training, instructing Hikari in dual-wielding of which he had become wildly adept at. 

Everything was going well and Hikari was enjoying life. He adored his family, excelled at Seimei’s school which he attended for four hours five days a week and had cultivated a wonderfully close relationship with Honoka that found its foundations in a mutual love of mischief and animal kind. 

It was on one of the rare occasions Hikari had been visiting Honoka's home that his world was once again turned on its head. He was only seven at the time.

After the adoption ritual, Hikari had taken on many of his family's features. He inherited Asami’s complexion and high cheekbones, and the foundations of Touma’s build and square jawline. While he had retained the untamable mop of black hair and breathtaking green eyes, he had also retained the curse scar which remained hidden by the green scarf Asami had gifted him with when he had received his acceptance into Seimei’s academy.

It was an ordinary day, Honoka and Hikari were playing with the dogs in the common room of Honoka’s home under her father's watchful eye. 

It had happened so fast that Hikari did not notice at first, a part of the scarf caught on one of the dog's nails loosening it, before Hikari even became aware of it the scarf had fallen away. Leaving his scar in full view. He only truly became aware when both Honoka and her father fell silent and staring. Feeling self-conscious Hikari lifted his hand to his head realising it was missing.

Honoka’s father broke the silence first, having remembered that the boy was originally from England before the blood adoption. “Harry Potter” he whispered, a strange sort of reverence in his voice. Hikari scrunched his nose in confusion looking behind him to see if someone else had entered the room. “Who?” Hikari asked, once again facing Honoka’s father. 

“You, your Harry Potter!” Hikari turned to Honoka who was watching him stunned. 

“Who's Harry Potter?” he asked her, breaking the girl out of her stunned silence. She stared at him for a moment before replying. “Oga-san tells me stories before bed, one of them is a true story. It’s about a dark wizard who would have terrorised the world, a wizard who hated anything non-magical, who used creatures as weapons and killed no-Maj and the blessed alike. His reign of evil however was ended by a baby whose parents were killed. They say he had black hair like his father and the green eyes of his mother and that he survived the killing curse with nothing but a scar. A lightning bolt scar that marred his forehead.” The girl paused eyeing her friend's forehead with a seriousness one only finds in children. 

“Hikari-kun, I think you're him!”

Hikari ran. Honoka’s father shouted after him to stop but Hikari could not. He could not be this boy, this saviour?

He fled through the floo to Masumoto manor, darting past Kenshin and Makoa too lost in his own mind to realise he was still without his scarf. He ran until he slammed through the doors of Mika’s suite, but she wasn't there. Unsure of what to do, of what to think, Hikari collapsed on to the folded futon. Lost in his own thoughts, hours passed, Hikari remained curled up on the futon. At some point Terror and Fiend joined him, curled around him offering ineffective comfort.

That was how Mika found him later that evening. Having heard what had occurred from a bewildered and concerned Yamamoto-San, her family had been searching for the child all afternoon. She had come to grab a coat in order to search the grounds when she found him. She immediately sent off her Patronus to inform the rest of the family before padding quietly over to the boy. Seating herself down next to him, she waited. 

“Is it true?” The question was softly spoken.

Mika hummed slightly before answering, clasping her hands in her lap. “Yes Hikari, your former name was Harry Potter.”

Slowly he looked up at her, his expression void of emotion, “Is that the only reason…” He didn't finish the question, he didn't need to. 

“That I took you? Honestly, it was a part of it, though when I first found you, you were just a child alone in the rain, hurt and suffering.” She looked at him square in the eye, “I could never leave a child like that.” Mika sighed leaning back and staring up at the ceiling. 

“The dark lord was a terrible plight on our world, though that war had yet to truly reach us, it would have eventually. Father and brother being squibs and myself a half-blood, we would have been relatively high on the dark lords kill list with the amount of power and influence we wield in both the magical and muggle world. That and many of our brothers are no-maj born or as your friend likes to call them the blessed, that or they're are creatures. I dread to think what the war may have done to us.”

She met Hikari's gaze once more, “When the Dark Lord fell and the stories of his defeat circulated, Oga-san conducted some research to figure out what had occurred that night the Dark Lord disappeared. Though no one is certain of what occurred that night we know it was powered by sacrifice, your Mother Lily Potter’s sacrifice, and that's what we should honour." Mika smiled down at Hikari for a moment, carding her hand through his hair. “When I figured out who you were there was a sense of duty. A duty to you and your mother's sacrifice to make sure you were well, it pushed me to go further than I might have done for another, but Hikari-kun that all fell away the moment I held you for the first time. It did not matter who you were before. Only that you were hurting and that I could help.”

“Little one, watching you grow, becoming my little brother made any sense of duty to the world fall away. You know our code and from the moment you entered our home, you became included in that, you became family.”

Crying quietly, the boy curled into her arms, clutching at her shirt. “I’m so confused.”

Mika smiled down at him, kissing his brow, “That's to be expected little one, and we’ll work through it together, but first I think we should go see the rest of the family, we were looking for you and we were all worried. 

Hikari nodded into her chest but cuddled in closer laughing lightly as Mika picked him up. Though he was physically healthier, the boy was still small and always would be thanks to his relatives.

Holding him close, Mika walked towards the living room. The entire family was present as well as Makoa and Kenshin. 

“The legal ramifications of this Oyabun-Sama, they will be far-reaching”

“Nonsense” Asami interrupted, “The adoption was fully consented to and blessed by magic, there will be no issues.”

“In the magical world perhaps,” Shingi retorted, “In the no-maj however…”

It was at that point Akihiko lost his temper, “With the way they treated the boy? They wouldn't dare do a thing for the fear that their own skeletons may come to light.”

“But..” Kenshin attempted only to be cut off by Touma. 

“Enough, Hikari is my son, if it will ease things I will send someone to have the boy's custody signed over legally, I'm sure you have someone who can backdate any paperwork we collect, Shingi-san.” Kenshin let out a resigned sigh in response to the rhetorical question. “I suppose.”

Makoa laughed, jostling the law aid, “Your acting as if you've never done something illegal before Shingi-san”

Kenshin glared at him, “My job is to cover our tracks Makoa- kun and to make sure your furry behind does not end up behind bars.” Makoa merely laughed as Kenshin huffed.

Asami was the first to notice them, rising to her feet and speeding over to the pair. “Hikari-kun,” she cooed, taking him from Mika’s arms, visibly checking him over and wrapping him in her magic, “I was so worried.” Cuddling him close as if he were a babe, Asami strode back to Touma’s side. 

“Are you alright little one?” Touma asked his youngest drawing the boy's red-rimmed gaze to him. The boy nodded cuddling further into Asami.

The change of Hikari's knowledge of his status did not change a thing within the household though Hikari remained quieter and more completive than usual. The family continued on as usual though they all grew concerned.

It was Honoka who finally broke the shell. On her third visit since the revelation, the two were grooming the kneazles in the living room, Hikari having barely said a word other than to greet his friend.

Honoka was a bright little witch and was more perceptive than she often let on. She saw the difference in her best friend since he found out who he was and she knew he was sad and confused and it reminded her of the Hikari she had first met. She didn't like it. 

“Hikari are you Harry?” She asked in a blunt way that only children can get away with. 

Taken back by the rudeness of the change of topic Hikari answered, “You know I am.”

The girl hummed, “So do you want to be called Harry?” Hikari stared at her in shock before shaking his head vigorously, “No,” he paused looking down at terror, stroking his hands through the kneazles fur, “No, I'm not Harry, I’m Hikari.” 

Honoka beamed at him before nodding, “Good, I like Hikari, oh Makoa-san found an infestation of glow bugs! He said he would bring some for me to keep!”

Unsettled by the abrupt change of topic, Hikari responded to the girl once again. By the time Mika had come to find them, both children were discussing a variety of magical creatures, and about whether it was ethical to keep them.

Hikari returned to normal after that much to the relief of his family. And life went on. 

***

When Hikari's letter came, no one was expecting it. Two days before his birthday a harried owl appeared, collapsing on the dining room table exhausted. So involved in checking the bird over, Hikari wasn't the one to notice the letter. 

Akihiko who had been sitting next to him snatched it up, addressed as it was to Hikari under his adopted name. It was unheard of for someone this far east to get a letter from Hogwarts unless… they were born in England. 

“Asami-san” Akihiko whispered to the woman who had been gazing curiously at the owl. He passed her the letter. The witch's face paled at the sight of it, putting the letter down and staring at Hikari.

“I think,” she began smiling, a small mischievous glint in her eye. “It has been a very long time since I saw my cousin, I believe she has a son about your age,” Hikari smiled up at her in question. “How would you feel about a holiday? We can leave in a few days and take a week or two before you return to Seimei’s?” Hikari nodded excitedly, getting up from his seat and scooping up the owl as he went. “I’m going to take him to Makoa, to make sure he’s alright before putting him in the owlery to rest. 

Asami nodded, “Just remember that Mika’s taking you to that reserve today.” 

Hikari's smile was almost blinding as he nodded enthusiastically, rushing from the room. 

The joy fell from Asami's face. Breathing out a long breath she opened the letter. Taking a moment Asami read the letter through before the tension fell from her shoulders. 

“Well?” Akihiko asked.

“There is no indication of them knowing who he truly is, though I can't be certain. I will send our rejection back to this McGonagall Sensei but I think taking him out of the country for a bit maybe for the best.”

Akihiko nodded looking from the door back to his mother in law. “Who else will go with you?” he asked feigning disinterest. Asami merely smiled at him knowingly. “I’m sure we could use some extra security and it wouldn’t do for Hikari to miss any training now would it?” 

Aki merely chuckled at her, “Am I that obvious?” she pat his hand lightly, laughing softly. “Only when it comes to your siblings, it's quite endearing really.”

“What about my son is endearing, my love?” Touma asked as he entered the dining room.

“His obvious protective instincts when it comes to his siblings,” Asami’s blunt response set of Akihiko's blush. 

“And what has set it off this time? Has one of the boys been looking at Mika , or perhaps Hikaris chair wobbled slightly again? Touma asked, a smirk clear on his face. 

Akihiko buried his face in his hands groaning, “It was once, and if he fell and cracked his head open, you would be just as concerned!” Asami smiled indulgently down at her son, before focusing her attention back on her husband. “Unfortunately this could become slightly problematic.” She handed the letter over to her husband who frowned down at it.

“I assume you have a plan?” 

Asami merely hummed in response, taking a sip of her tea, “Aki-kun and I are going to take Hikari to Italy to visit my Cousin Katrina, the one that has been widowed a number of times.” Touma grimaced slightly before nodding. 

“When will you leave?” 

“I’ll send a rejection letter today I think, then we will leave in two days time, so we can celebrate Hikari's birthday before our holiday.”

“And our daughter?” Touma asked, his brow arched as he contemplated his daughter's reaction to being left behind. She and Akihiko may be adults, but they were home birds if they had ever seen one. That and they were highly protective of Hikari. 

“I’ll talk her into remaining just in case, she far outstrips me in combat magic, and is a remarkable occulemens and will be able to shield yours and Makoa's minds if need be.

Touma watched his wife critically, “You expect there to be trouble.”

Asami merely smiled at her husband, “I married a yakuza my dear, I always expect trouble, I'm merely being proactive and heading it off as I always do.”

*** 

The Iriomote Reserve was both a magical and muggle reserve, though the muggles believed it to be largely untraversed. However, the magic protecting the creatures merely kept them out. 

Amabie, lived around the coastline, a subspecies of merfolk that kept poachers at bay with their ruthless warrior nature. A range of creatures were protected on the island including Aosaginohi, a luminescent bird, Kapa's, a type of water demon and Kashanias, a type of magical wild cats that were once used as steeds in the magical wars of old. 

The reserve was one of the largest of it’s kind and Honoka and Hikari had finally been deemed old enough to visit.

The Matsumoto clan were all well respected by the reserve as one of their most generous Patrons, as well as a force that would protect the island when necessary. The Runespoor eggs Mika had collected when she had found Hikari had been gifted to the Reserve to raise, and it was while visiting those snakes that Mika learnt the most.

Following a large werewolf by the name of Lykos who was acting as their guide for the day, the Runespoors began hissing incessantly. Lykos, looking mildly concerned by their agitated state, began herding the group back. He had noticed that one particular snake had been growing thinner. It had always been small and unlike the rest of the hatchlings, it had hatched almost six months later, with albino colouring. Such a snake was a rarity and highly prized for having more magical properties. One of the larger Runespoors rose and hissed menacingly at the smaller snake but before Lykos could intervene, Hikari hissed at the snake, his rage taking form in an act of wandless magic causing the young snakes to flee to the outskirts of the enclosure and out of sight. Hikari approached the Albino, too weak to flee in its state, it was hissing plaintively towards the boy.

Lykos was transfixed by the sight, the clear communication between the youngest Masumoto and the runespoor was unexpected to say the least. It was the sight of the boy's tears though that snapped him out of it. He went to step towards the boy, a runespoor in this state could be a dangerous thing, only to be stopped by the witch. 

“Mika-sama?” he questioned only to be hushed.

Mika had not taken her eyes off her brother. She had never expected him to be a parsel-mouth. Eventually, Hikari turned a pleading look in his eyes. Mika nodded at him, not entirely sure what she was agreeing to but ready to accept the outcome nonetheless. He smiled sadly back at her before leaning down and grasping the creature. As he did so a blinding light shone from both the boy and snake causing the rest of the room to turn from the sight. 

It lasted only a moment, when Mika turned her head back, the snake was coiled around Hikari's arm. Hikari having turned back to his sister, his sad smile a little brighter. 

“Nee-san, meet Yoru” the snake gave a quiet hiss from Hikari’s wrist. Mika smiled softly down at her little brother, “You're going to have to protect him from fiend and terror, you realise?” Hikari shook his head. “They would never attack something that's important to me.”

Mika merely hummed non-commitedly before turning back to the stunned Lykos. 

“It seems Yoru will be coming home with us,” Lykos absently nodded, unable to comprehend the fact he had just witnessed an instant familial bond occur. 

On autopilot he continued the tour, wondering how he was going to explain this to his boss.

After they had left, the reserve had received another large donation from the Masumoto clan. So the bonding and the consequential kidnapping of the albino runespoor by the youngest master of sed clan went unspoken of. An unspoken secret of the Iromote reserve. 

Asami was thrilled at the news of the bonding while Honoka, using Hikari as a translator, peppered the snake with questions. Akihiko was bewildered by the fact that his brother now carried around one of the most venomous and intelligent snakes on the planet on his wrist like some sort of accessory that he spoke to, while Touma was just amused by the development.

After celebrating Hikaris eleventh birthday Asami and the boys left Japan for their visit to Italy. 

Just in the nick of time, it seemed as only an hour after their departure a dark stranger was announced into their home

***

Tall and dark, the man’s skin tone seemed to shine in contrast with his attire. He carried himself with a dueler's grace while his dark eyes carried carefully hidden concern and striking intelligence. 

Mika was taken back by the mere sight of the stranger, all of her defences coming up at once as they always did when coming face to face with a possible threat. Stood in the shadows, she watched as the man approached her father. 

After giving a brief but polite bow to her father, much to the approval of both herself and Makoa, the stranger spoke, his soft baritone silken to the ear. 

“Mr Masumoto, my name is Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and am here as a representative.”

Her father watched from his seat for a moment, his eye’s calculating, “I believe my wife already sent our decline for our son to attend this school, so I am at a loss as to why you have travelled so far to visit?” the man took this question in his stride, answering politely. 

“As the premier school of magic, the Headmaster asked me to come and confirm this decline and ascertain the reasons why.” The man was good, she had to give him that, shrouding his true purpose within the truth. But it seemed he had underestimated her father much to his own detriment. Leaning back Mika smiled content to watch the show until she was needed. 

Touma chuckled, eyeing the man who seemed insulted by the response, not that Touma particularly cared.

“Hogwarts is most certainly a prestigious school, however, I do not believe our son would be a good fit for such a... rigid schooling system.” Touma paused, eyeing the man before deciding that he may as well disclose a bit more. 

“You see my son has been attending Seimei's academy since he was seven. He is already proficient with wandless magic and will be ready to take his owls by the new year.” The man's mask broke slightly at the proclamation and Touma allowed a bit of his pride to seep into his tone. “He is very advanced for his age and Seimei's is more flexible in its education and will support him through his development. Hogwarts as it is, will merely impede that growth, do you not agree?” Reluctantly the man conceded the point with a nod. 

“He sounds remarkable and it appears to be to our institution's detriment that he will not be attending, as an educator I would be honoured to meet such a student?” Touma smiled before shaking his head. “Unfortunately he and my wife left this morning in order to visit family abroad, so that would not be possible.” 

The stranger's eyes darkened slightly, “Well, that is disappointing,” yet before he could continue on, he yelled suddenly, lurching back.

Mika smirked and moved forward. “I don't believe it is customary or considered polite for a guest to ransack a hosts mind, or am I mistaken in that Mr Snape?”

The dark man stared up at her in stunned surprise. 

“Hmm, you never expected him to know being non-magical, that was naive of you to assume that there would be no precautions in place.”

Mika paused at her father's side taking note of the anger, shaping his features. His voice was cold, his bearing turning menacing, allowing his aggression and power to take centre stage as he showed himself as the Yakuza boss he truly was. 

“What is your true purpose here Mr Snape, and what interest do you hold in my son?”

The Potions Master watched the trio with a calculating eye for half a moment before realising he was outnumbered and seemingly outclassed at least by the witch, and he had no wishes to go up against a werewolf, full moon or not. 

“An English child has gone missing, kidnapped from his home recently, I mean no offence but I have a need to be thorough in my search.” Touma stared at the man allowing the silence to settle before responding. 

“How recently was the child stolen?” 

“A little under a year. Unfortunately, it has only just come to my employer's attention.” A hint of a growl entered the man's voice, as he recalled the incident revealing that the entire issue to be more personal than he had first let on. It seemed that at least one English wizard did not have complete faith in the old fart. 7

Touma glanced towards his daughter questioningly who nodded, summoning a photo from the next room. In black and white, the photo did not reveal the colour of the boy's eyes but plainly showed he was of Japanese descent. She strode over and handed the frame over to the professor. 

“This was taken on his seventh birthday over four years ago, it should suffice as evidence that this is not the child you are looking for, no?” With only a slight hesitance, the man took the photo, scanning the picture. 

It was of her, Hikari and Asami, curled up on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn, laughing and joking. It was one of her mother's favourites. Hikari never looked fully at the camera, his gaze fixed adoringly on Asami as she spoke to him.

The dark-haired man nodded passing back the frame before turning his gaze back to her father, giving a deeper bow, he spoke once again. “I offer my sincerest apologies for my actions, and any offence I may have caused Mr Masumoto. It seems my concern for the child may have overwritten my better judgement. 

Her father acknowledged the apology with a nod before taking on a contemplative look as he studied the man before him. 

“From this encounter, I am going to assume that you are not aware that it would be the height of dishonour among those like me, to kidnap a child?” 

The man looked up slightly surprised before speaking. “I must admit, I know very little about the yakuza.” 

Touma nodded, gazing at the man speculatively before continuing. “As it is, if a member of our organisation, especially if they are of the Yamaguchi sect, hears tell or see's any such actions taking place, they are honour-bound to intercede. As a result of my clans… unique position, anything pertaining to magical beings or persons are sent my way. No children from magical descent have been found in over a decade in such a situation. However, if you were willing to part with the identity of the child I may be able to find out if any children meeting the criteria have been found.”

The man looked surprised by the offer, causing Makoa to break his silence with an irritated huff, “By the looks of things he has not been paying attention. Look if you could not tell by Oyabun-Sama’s actions in relation to his son, children are important to us. If one is suffering or lost we will do what we can to assist.” 

“Enough Makoa-san.” Touma silenced his Wagashira, who rolled his eyes. 

“Apologies for him, he’s as bad as my eldest son at times.” Ignoring Makoa’s insulted look, he continued on, “The offer is open Mr Snape, you may send an owl at any time, but I believe our business has been concluded, my daughter will see you out.”

Touma stood, not acknowledging anything further and swept from the room, Makoa following in his wake. 

The Potions Master recomposed himself, settling back into the stoic expression, though surprise lit his eyes. 

Mika chuckled, pulling his intense gaze to her, “One piece of advice, don’t underestimate my father in anything, be that business, his ruthlessness or his capacity for kindness. It will spell your end.” The potions master nodded his acknowledgement, before adding with a slight smirk. “He was not the only thing I underestimated in this meeting”

Mika gave a small mysterious smile before sweeping beside him murmuring as she walked past, “Behind every great man stands an even greater woman.”

The man snorted, being taken off guard by the woman. Collecting himself he fell quickly into step behind her. 

“Indeed, though I must ask how you were able to defend his mind? I’ve never come across occlumency being used in such a fashion.” Keeping her stride she turned to face the man a playful glint in her eye, “Come now, a witch must have some secrets though”, she tilted her head slightly, “I will say that one must always remember that even if a man does not possess active magic, that does not mean that they possess no magic at all.”

Snape met her gaze with a questioning frown which she ignored, continuing on towards the front door, and opening it for the man. 

“Well Snape-san, This is farewell.” 

Stepping towards the door he paused, holding her gaze before apparently coming to a decision. “If I may, Miss Masumoto, I would like to strike up a correspondence with you.” Mika, momentarily taken back by the man's request, tilted her head in question. 

“I make it my business to only correspond with those who have some semblance of intelligence, unfortunately, the British wizarding world makes for a rather meagre pool.”

Mika gave a mildly sardonic smile, before answering. “You may write if you wish Snape-san, though I make no promises as to whether I will reply.” The man gave her a genuine smile before stepping from the threshold and out on to the drive, without turning he called back “Farewell Masumoto-san” before apparating out.

Mika sighed slowly allowing the tension to drain from her form. Shaking herself as she attempted to rid herself of thoughts of the dark tall stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
